Sparkling Aboard The Nemesis
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: This is the prequel to Soundwave's life above the Nemesis. It starts in the middle of the war, and Megatron is suffering the loss of his sparkmate, but gains a sparkling, he does not have time for during the war. He ends up giving his sparkling Soundwave to his medic Knockout. Megatron practically ignores his fatherly duty, and his army ends up raising his to be perfect slave.


**Deca cycle = A month**

**Sparkling = Baby**

**Micro cycle = an hour**

* * *

Cybertron. It was now just begining to be the middle of the civil war. The dark warlord formerly known as the gladiator champion of Kaon, Megatronous, now known as Lord Megatron. Was suffering a great loss, he lost his sparkmate to grave war wounds. But having lost the only spark bond connected to him, besides his own brother formerly known as Orion Pax, now is the leader of the rebelion, side known as the Autobots, now goes by Optimus prime. But loosing his sparkmates bond, he gained another. From the birth of his very own sparkling, before the femme offlined.

It had been one deca cycle since his sparkling was born aboard his warship, and things have definitely made the warship quite different since then. The warlord was trying with great effort not to greif, as he sat in his office trying to get some reports done. And there it was that needy shriek, from the tiny, slim, violet glowing sparkling, in his one arm. Megatron rolled his optics and growled in annoyance. "What now!" he rasped. Looking down at his masked Sparkling. "Lord Megatron. I couldn't help but hear the shriek of hunger, coming from your little sparkling" A sassy red medic entered the office, with a small blue glowing bottle. The warlord had his scientist Shockwave, construct a mask that would grow with the sparkling. And had the red medic apply visor onto his sparklings face for protection, before the sparkling could even open his optics to the world. "You heard correctly dear Knockout" Megatron sighed tiredly, as the medic handed him the tiny bottle. The warlord carefully slipped the sparklings mask off, reveling it's big adorable optics multi coloured optics blood red surrounded the outer part of the optic, while multiple blues covered the inside. "Yes it seems all little Soundwave does here, is scream" Megatron scoffed, feeding his eager sparkling. Soundwave chirped and clicked, as he suckled the energon from his bottle. Grasping his long, fragile, slender digits around his creators large clawed digits, as he hungrily drank up the energon. "Hmm. Lord Megatron, have you ever considered getting your sparkling checked out by ones who are close to the Allspark. I'm just wondering because of your sparklings unusual, never before scene optics?" Knockout suggested. "Knockout there is a simple explanation for it, his mother had blue I have red. End of story, I don't need no Primus preecher, to tell me something unimportant that I already know because it is as simple as solving an energon leak" Megatron spat back at the medic. "It was only a suggestion my liege, I only wished to help understand those special optics" Knockout shrugged. "The only thing special about him, dear doctor. Is the fact that his spark still has a pulse" Megatron hissed. "Yes indeed my liege. I think I have soldiers to tend to" Knockout nervously smiled, quickly exiting the room. Megatron simply rolled his optics in frustration, as the door swished shut.

The pattering of tiny pointed peds against his chest brought the titans attention back to his sparkling. "Finished?" Megatron took the empty bottle away, from the sparklings tiny mouth. Soundwave smiled, and squeaked, staring up at his creator with his big multi coloured optics. "What are you looking at?" Megatron raised an optic ridge. Soundwave clicked and gave a big yawn. "Already tired. All you do is eat and recharge" Megatron placed his tiny sparklings visor back on. Soundwave squirmed uncomfortably, his visor being placed back on always felt odd to him. "You will soon not even feel it, sparkling don't worry" Megatron cooed. Soundwave clicked and snuggled his head into his fathers insignia. Megatron cringed, looking for something else to take his attention away from his cuddly sparkling. And there it was, his distraction.

The door swished open. "Lord Megatron, a base on the ground is under attack by Optimus, and a small squad" An Eradicon announced, standing in the door. "Of course they are, Optimus is getting desperate now!" Megatron smirked, walking out the door, ready for battle. "Um sir, your sparkling" the Eradicon mentioned, before the warlord got to far. "Oh. Right!" Megatron quickly handed his sparkling off to his soldier. Immediately after the warlord rushed off, Soundwave began to whimper. Feeling the absence of his fathers warm spark. Small sobs began to emit from the tiny form. "No no no. Don't cry Soundwave. Go back to recharge" The Eradicon panicked, trying to calm the sparkling before then full on tears came. "What are you panicking about soldier!?" A hiss from behind came. "Commander Starscream, Soundwave is yearning for his creator" The Eradicon turned around. "Ugh the little annoyance is so whiny it's gear grinding!" Starscream spat, shaking his helm at the whimpering sparkling. "Where is our mighty leader anyway?" Starscream looked around. "In battle, one of our bases are being attacked" the soldier rocked Soundwave in his arms. "Soldier!" "Steve" the Eradicon corrected. "Whatever! You should be in battle with our master!" Starscream snapped, clenching his claws. "I'm watching Soundwave though" Steve reminded. "Oh for the love of. Give him to me, I'll deal with the runt you deal with the Autobots!" Starscream snatched Soundwave from Steve. Soundwave screamed as soon as the he was held by the clawed seeker. "Oh you have to be kiding!" Starscream hissed face palming. Steve quickly fled, letting the seeker deal with the screaming sparkling.

"Knockout!" Shockwave turned to see the second in comand standing in the doorway, with a wailing sparkling. "He is tending to the wounded on the ground" Shockwave sighed, turning back to his projects. "Well there's an attack on one of our bases, and I need someone to watch this precious little annoyance" Starscream retorted. "I see, only that you are wanting to rid of the screaming form that is in your arms" Shockwave scoffed. "It may be true but I have to get to the battle now" Starscream hissed. "It would not be the first time you have failed to show at a battle" Shockwave snorted, cranking one of his instruments. "Shockwave can you take him or not!?" Starscream growled impatiently, getting tired of the scientists games. "Yes give him here. If anyone is going to teach the sparkling logic, it's going to be me" Shockwave gently took the screaming sparkling, from the grey seeker. Soundwave stopped his screaming, toning down into quiet sobs and whimpers. "Shockwave he is only one deca cycle" Starscream shook his helm. "The younger the better. If we fill him with knowledge now, he could be smarter than myself, even the entire crew!" Starscream rolled his optics, noticing Soundwave was no longer wailing. "What did you do to make him stop crying?" Starscream snapped, acting as if the sparkling had insulted him. "Simple. I took him away from you" Shockwave turned and approached a counter filled with tools and experiments. "No! You did something what did you do!?" Starscream demanded. "I thought you had a battle to rush off too?" Shockwave retorted. Starscream huffed, and stormed off leaving the sparkling with the scientist.

"Well now he's out of the way. My scans say you have eaten, and you were about ready for a nap. but was rudely interupted by an Eradicon soldier" Shockwave read his scans on his data pad. Soundwave clicked and reached for the data pad above him. "What, you want to read to? But you are too young, so Starscream says" Shockwave cooed. Soundwave whined and put more effort into his reaching. "But yet again, Starscream is probably saying that because he's affraid you will be smarter then him. But yet again you already are" Shockwave scoffed, lowering his data pad down to the violet sparkling.

Soundwave didn't want to read it, he wanted to chew on it. Trying to bring it to his mouth, it clanged against the glass of his visor. "No, no, sparkling. That is not how you scan" Shockwave cooed, pullig the data pad away from the visor. Soundwave clicked, grasping one of Shockwave's claws in one servo. "Here I will show you" Shockwave internally smiled, not minding if the sparkling held his thumb. Looking away for a moment, at a project he was working on. Soundwave settled himself And by the time Shockwave turned back to Soundwave. He was recharging while holding Shockwave's claw. "Maybe another time, when you're not so sleepy" Shockwave softly chuckled, going back to his work.

About a micro cycle later. Soundwave was now awake. Knockout came back into the laboratory. "How's the base?" Shockwave asked Knockout, not even looking up from his work. "It's fine. But Lord Megatron's chasing Optimus. So he told me to go back to the Nemesis, and look after junior" Knockout shrugged. "Good he needs some energon. I have to finish this up" Soundwave chirped, as Shockwave handed him over to the expressive doctor. "Well then I suppose I should get right on that then" Knockout cooed, playfully poking Soundwave's stomache. Soundwave squeaked and curled into a ball, snuggling his helm into Knockout's chassis, he playfully looked up at the medic. Knockout couldn't see if there was a playful expression on the sparklings face but could definitely sense it. "You're mighty bubbly today aren't you?" Knockout cooed with a chuckle. Going into the side of the room that was his med bay, Knockout retrieved some energon for the sparkling. He then removed Soundwave's visor to reveal a cute happy expression on the sparkling. "Aw, why would Megatron want tonhide that adorable face" Knockout crooned rubbing the violet sparklings helm. "Do you know what the Autobot's would do if they saw his optics? They would probably see them as something special, and keep him as far away from Megatron as possible" Shockwave scoffed, turning to the medic. "I wouldn't doubt it. I see them as something special" Knockout shrugged, feeding Soundwave. "It is highly ilogical, that anything special comes from those optics." Shockwave shook his helm. "And how do you get that theory?" Knockout raised an optic ridge. "His optics are those colours, simply because he is mostly related to blue opticed bots. The Prime, His older cousin, and his mother. Out of all that there is only one red opticed member, which used to have blue. That is where I get my theory Knockout" Shockwave quickly backed up his logic. "Whatever think what you think. Did you give that stupid explanation to our lord as well?" Knockout snorted. "Yes I most certainly did. Because our lord and master asked me too" Shockwave squinted his optic.

At that Megatron entered the bay. Soundwave squealed and chirped in excitement, spitting all of his energon out on himself. "Ew Soundwave! My paint!" Knockout gasped, holding Soundwave out looking at the energon that got on him. Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the sparklings excitement. "Hello little one" Megatron crooned, promptly taking the sparkling from the medic. Shockwave handed his master a cloth to clean his sparkling. "Good job, you spat up all over Knockout" Megatron cooed finishing cleaning Soundwave. Soundwave clicked tiredly, staring up at the gunmetal mech with droopy multi coloured optics. "Someones tired. Where's his visor?" Megatron pulled Soundwave up to his chest. "Here my liege" Knockout handed the warlord the tiny mask. Megatron placed the visor back on Soundwave, this time the violet sparkling didn't fuss. "Lord Megatron, forces are being over run!" A soldier yelled over the comm. "Hold them off until I get there!" Megatron hissed. "Lord Mgatron, when you're busy I can watch little Soundwave for you" Knockout offered, as Megatron handed Soundwave back to him. "I have to take that offer, I can't handle a sparkling and an army" Megatron sighed, leaving the room. "Well looks like it's just you little Soundy and uncle Knockout" Knockout cooed to the sleepy sparkling. Shockwave turned and glared at the medic. "And uncle Shockwave..." Knockout sighed rolling his optics. "The little annoyance hasn't crawled out into the battle field yet?" Starscream scoffed as he entered. Both mechs rolled optics and optic and ignored the seeker.

"Lord Megatron forget about his precious charge?" Starscream continued to babble. "Starscream this little charge, will kick your aft later in life" Knockout promised, trying to keep the building argument quiet, now that Soundwave was recharging. "Pah, we'll see!" Starscream scoffed.

Six deca cycles later The war was still edging on and the sparkling aboard the Nemesis was growing fast.

The Nemesis was quiet for once, and Soundwave was happily sitting in the middle of a hallway, playing with his favourite red ball. Clicking and chirping to himself, while he rolled his ball, crawling after it. He had just crawled his way out of Megatron's room. and didn't have a care in the world. Oblivious to everything around him, Soundwave didn't notice Starscream coming down the hallway. Starscream walked past at first, but thought this was the perfect moment to mess with the sparkling. "Don't play in the hallway!" Starscream shouted, kicking the red ball out of Soundwave's little servos, and down the hall. Soundwave sat on the floor and watched the ball fly down the hall. Starscream smirked folding his arms as Soundwave turned and looked at him and began to whimper. Starscream's gaze soon turned to terror as the whimpers soon turned into high frequency cries, shattering his data pad he held. "Primus you never babble or speak, but you cry with the power to shatter audio receptors!" Starscream whined covering his audios. "STARSCREAM TOU MAKE SOUNDWAVE CRY AGAIN!?" Megatron called from his room. "Scrap! No don't cry Soundwave!" Starscream scooped the sparkling off the ground. Picking Soundwave up only made him wail even louder! Starscream ran down the hall with the screaming sparkling, in his servos. Megatron peeked his helm out his door, and saw Starscream running down the hallway. He rolled his optics and growled. "Starscream..." Megatron, followed the sound of his sparklings cries. "There, you spoiled sparkling. You're just like Megatron" Starscream scoffed, not noticing the warlord behind him. "AH!" Megatron blasted Starscream to the ground. "Don't listen to Starscream he, knows nothing!" Megatron promtly plucked Soundwave off the ground. Starscream was groaning on the ground. As Knockout came around the corner to retrive Soundwave. "Do I dare ask what happened to Screamer?" Knockout sighed as Megatron handed Soundwave to him. "Hopefully this will be the last time I have to teach Starscream a lesson!" Megatron hissed, giving Starscream an evil glare. "Yes hopefully" Starscream stumbled his way up. "Come on Starscream we have to go too Kaon" Megatron scoffed, walking off. "Of course master..." Starscream grumbled, following his lord and master.

Knockout left in the opposite direction, towards the med bay and laboratory. "And you have a lesson with Shocky!" Knockout cooed, to the sparkling attempting hug the large red ball. "That ball is to big for you!" Knockout crooned tickling Soundwave's peds. Soundwave squealed wrapping his tiny tentacles around the ball to help him embrace it. He kicked his tiny peds at Knockout in attempt to defend himself from the tickling digits. "Knockout, what did I say about fun before learning?" Shockwave folded his arms as the medic entered lifting Soundwave up and down, making the sparkling squeal and giggle. "Oh it dosen't make him loose interest in learning knoledge. little Soundy thrives on knowledge!" Knockout smiled, sitting Soundwave in his arms. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to start those lessons" Shockwave rolled his optic. "Fine fine..." Knockout handed Soundwave to the scientist. "Hey how come out of all these lessons? You haven't taught him the lesson of speech?" Knockout questioned leaning against a wall. "Speech is not required to explain knowledge, sometimes speech only gets in the way, and makes you sound completely ilogical. That would be the more discriptive way of saying actions speak louder then words" Shockwave pointed out, sitting Soundwave on the counter. "You should tell that to Starscream, he might possibley shut up, and do more action" Knockout snorted. "Doubtful. He's a chronic complainer" Shockwave scoffed, giving Soundwave a stylus and data pad. "Tell me Shockwave, how many data pads you have this sparkling doing?" Knockout curiously raised an optic ridge. "By tomorrow he'll be able to fly the ship" Shockwave replied enthusiastically. "He's that good huh?" Knockout watched Soundwave. Soundwave started chirping as he refocused on his ball, he hugged with his tentacles. "Yeah he's real good" Knockout retorted, watching the sparkling play. "Yes he is" Shockwave nodded, showing the medic the sparklings finished data pad. "Primus, no way you had it done already!" Knockout scoffed in disbelief. "Nope" Shockwave handed the data pad to Knockout. "Uh, never mind. I'd recognize, that sparkling scribble anywhere" Knockout smiled, patting Soundwave on the helm. "Glad you like his work. Lord Megatron won't notice until, Soundwave is hacking and tapping in to Autobot sytems and transmissions" Shockwave sighed. "Please Shockwave, our liege bearly notices when his sparklings even in the same room as him" Knockout picked up Soundwave off the counter. Soundwave chirped reaching for his ball he left on the counter. "Well a sparkling during this time is not really a priority over the war" Shockwave replied. "I understand. But it would be nice if Lord Megatron would pay attention to little Soundwave in his free time, instead of beating Starscream senseless because he forgot to send an attack on an energon mine" Knockout watched Shockwave put thendata pads away. Soundwave whined and reached, squirming in the medics arms. "What why are you whining about?" Knockout cooed, lifting Soundwave above his helm. Soundwave squeaked and kept his focus on his red ball on the conter. Sending his tentacles out, grabbing his ball and pulling it up into an embrace. "Ah! Do you have to use those things" Knockout cringed. "What's wrong with his tentacles?" Shockwave folded his arms. "Nothing. There just a little creepy, and they're just an addition for a little sparkling to grab and play with things he shouldn't!" Knockout scoffed, taking Soundwave out of the laboratory. Shockwave rolled his optic shaking his helm, at the medic, before turning back to his work.


End file.
